


Make It Feel Good For Me

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cum Play, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Swearing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels ashamed about his new found kink, which leaves Louis wanting to make his brother feel good about his sexual preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Feel Good For Me

Harry sat with his knees to his chest on the sofa in the living room, still dressed in his school uniform. His head was faced towards the TV in the far corner of the room, but he remained unfocused on the programme that played out. His thoughts occupied his mind more than the TV show, making him tilt his head slightly and bite on his bottom lip.

"Fancy ordering chinese tonight, Hazza?"

Harry’s head turned away from the TV, his thoughts briefly leaving his mind. His eyes fell to Louis as he walked into the living room, holding a can of pop in his hand.

"Fine by me." Harry answered, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. He watched Louis walk closer towards the sofa to sit next to him, pulling on the ring of the can to open it.

Louis took a sip of the drink then looked to the side of him, noticing how Harry’s gaze had returned back to the TV screen. “You know if Mum wasn’t at work right now she’d be nagging at you for not changing.”

Glancing back at Louis, Harry shrugged his shoulders again, his expression unfazed. “Good job she’s not here then.” He answered, unwillingly letting his thoughts return to his mind, instantly worsening his mood.

"Is everything alright?" Louis asked, his voice gentle with concern, much different to his usual tone when he’d jokingly tease his younger brother. "You’re not in trouble at school, are you? Anyone giving you a hard time?"

Harry swallowed nervously and shook his head. He could hear his thoughts become louder in his mind, the constant sound of them playing over in his head. “It’s nothing like that.” He answered, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “I’m fine.”

"You don’t look fine." Louis pointed out, not buying Harry’s attempted assurance. "I can tell something is bothering you." He added, studying the worried look on his brother’s face. He reached his hand over to gently squeeze Harry’s knee, "You can talk to me, Haz, you know that."

Harry glanced away from the TV to look at his knee, seeing Louis’ hand spread out on top of it. He felt a deep sense of comfort just from the small gesture, and he knew Louis was right; he could talk to him about anything, just like he had done many times before.

They had always had a close relationship, despite Louis being three years older than Harry. Even when they were younger, they were always together, finding ways to entertain themselves in their own kind of way. It was a strong bond to have; Harry had always adored everything about his older brother, and Louis felt nothing but love for him.

Louis had been the only person that Harry had turned to when he’d had his first wet dream, and when his first girlfriend wanted to kiss him but he didn’t know how to do it. Whenever he needed it, Louis was there to give him advice or help, making him feel more comfortable with any situation.

Even though Harry knew he could talk to Louis about anything at all, he still felt his cheeks redden and his stomach churn, making him feel sick with nerves. The heat from Louis’ palm radiated underneath Harry’s school trousers and caused his entire body to flush, his embarrassed state only worsening.

"You’ll think I’m weird." Harry finally answered, keeping his eyes lowered to his lap.

"That isn’t true." Louis replied, giving Harry’s knee another squeeze before pulling his hand away. "I already think you’re weird." He added, his intentional joke not acknowledged.

Harry kept his head low, not wanting Louis to see the blush on his cheeks. He bit his lip again, his thoughts still clear in his mind. He wish he had the confidence to say them out loud, at least then he’d have Louis’ opinion and advice to help him.

Leaning forward on the sofa, Louis placed his can down on one of the coasters on the coffee table then sat back. He glanced back to Harry, understanding his expression, knowing that he wanted to speak about what was on his mind but something was stopping him.

"You do realise I’m gonna have to tickle you if you don’t tell me, right?" Louis calmly asked, adding a playful tone to his voice.

Harry slowly lifted his head and turned his gaze towards Louis, as if trying to work out if he was being serious or not. “I- um.” He quietly began, taking the raised-eyebrow expression as Louis being serious. He closed his mouth and looked away again, not entirely sure how to process his words.

"Nope, okay, I have to tickle you." Louis stated, leaning closer to Harry with his hands instantly roaming his sides, gently prodding his fingers towards his underarms.

Harry couldn’t help the laughter that suddenly erupted from his mouth. His bad mood had been forgotten about as he desperately fought to move away from Louis’ hands, his own trying to push them off his body. “No- Louis, stop!” He begged, still laughing loud. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you.”

As soon as Louis had moved his hands away, Harry sat back up on the sofa. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him, waiting for him to speak, as he held his knees close to his chest like before, keeping his gaze on his legs.

"I don’t really know why- or how it started." Harry began, feeling his heart starting to beat faster beneath his white shirt. He blinked and swallowed nervously, opening his mouth to continue speaking. "But I just-" He stopped again, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"What is it, Haz?" Louis softly urged, slightly baffled by Harry’s sudden struggle to tell him something. He understood that it was clearly about something that Harry was embarrassed over, but they had always shared everything with each other, no matter how personal it may be.

Harry bit his lip then let out a frustrated sigh. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Louis when he spoke his mind. “There’s something that turns me on quite a lot but it’s wrong and disgusting.”

Raising his eyebrow out of curiosity, Louis stared back at Harry, uncontrollably trying to work out exactly what he was talking about. He slowly moved closer to Harry on the sofa, not wanting to startle him but at the same time needing to comfort him.

"Don’t be worrying about anything like that." Louis gently spoke, wanting to assure his brother that it was acceptable. "Everyone gets turned on by different things, and I’m sure it’s not as wrong or disgusting as you think."

Harry blushed more as he opened his eyes and turned to look at Louis. He slowly shook his head, “Trust me, it is.” He replied, feeling his entire body flush with heat. He sighed again, knowing that for Louis to fully understand then he would have to tell him everything.

"Do you remember, last weekend, when I stayed over at Niall’s?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Louis to watch him nod his head, giving Harry a confused look. "Well, something happened when I was there." He added, clearly remembering the scene inside of his head.

Louis kept his gaze on his brother as Harry turned away. He still tried to guess what Harry was getting at, if anything to help him understand without Harry having to say whatever it was. “Did you and him- you know, do something?” He asked, assuming that this was the problem.

Shaking his head, Harry bit down on his bottom lip. His fingers brushed against the cotton of his trousers, absentmindedly fumbling with a small piece of thread at the side of his leg.

"We were in his room, just messing around like we always do." Harry started to explain, keeping his eyes locked on the piece of thread. "We started wrestling and just having a laugh, and I had him pinned to the floor with me on top of him." He continued, feeling more embarrassed now that he told the story. "I wouldn’t get off him- I thought he was joking because he was laughing so much, but then he stopped and froze underneath me."

"I didn’t know what was happening at first." Harry continued to explain, grateful that Louis had kept quiet to let him speak. "I thought I’d hurt him or something, but then I felt something warm and damp against my thigh." He stopped and swallowed, his cheeks burning now. "I don’t even know why but I started to feel turned on. I should have been repulsed by it but I wasn’t- I really liked it."

Louis squinted his eyes in confusion, trying to read between the lines of Harry’s words to work out what he meant. “So he-” He stopped to think of the most appropriate way of saying what he thought. “He pissed himself under you?” He asked, crudely phrasing his thoughts anyway.

Another blush reached Harry’s cheeks as he slowly nodded his head, still not looking at Louis. “He kept saying sorry.” He spoke again, feeling his stomach tingling at the memory. “I could tell he was embarrassed, and I wanted to say that it was okay, that it didn’t matter, but I couldn’t speak. I was so confused and shocked by it and I just- I didn’t know what to do.”

Louis kept his eyes on Harry as he processed his words. He waited to see if Harry would speak again, not wanting to interrupt when he had managed to get his brother to open up to him. He could see the bright flush on Harry’s cheeks, showing no signs of leaving.

"Are you two okay, though?" Louis asked with concern, after deciding that Harry wasn’t about to speak. "Things aren’t awkward or anything?"

Harry shook his head, clutching the thread with his finger and thumb. “After he got cleaned up I told him we could forget that it happened. He still said sorry even then, but I hugged him and we moved on from it.”

"So, that’s okay, then?" Louis asked, his gaze still on Harry. "You can both move on and forget about it."

"But I can’t." Harry quickly answered, turning his head to look at Louis. "I’ve tried forgetting about it, but it’s literally all I think about!"

Louis blinked at Harry’s sudden outburst, his voice haste and worked up with emotion. He reached both of his arms out as soon as he saw the tears well in Harry’s eyes, making them glisten against the light of the room.

"Hey, come here." Louis comforted, wrapping his arms around Harry’s body to pull him closer to his own. He rubbed a hand down Harry’s arm then kissed the top of his head. "It’s really not that big of a deal, Haz."

Harry gratefully nestled his face into Louis’ chest, getting a strong smell of his aftershave. “It’s wrong.” He quietly answered, sniffling away his tears. “I shouldn’t have felt turned on because of it. I feel so ashamed.”

Still rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s arm, Louis let a knowing smile reach his lips. “Wanna know something?” He asked, biting his bottom lip in thought.

Harry lifted his head slightly, allowing him to look up at Louis. “What?” He softly asked, noticing the familiar expression on Louis’ face.

"I love when guys cum on my face." Louis boldly confessed, still smiling at his relevant confession. "It turns me on so much, seeing it on my stomach, or feeling it on my body. I love it more than I should, just tasting cum makes me horny."

Harry couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle at Louis’ enthusiastic statement, clearly excited over speaking about his confession. If there was one thing Harry loved most about Louis, it would be his honesty. They could literally talk to each other about anything at all, and neither of them would feel uncomfortable by it.

Feeling his heart soar at the sound of Harry’s laughter, Louis’ smile formed into a grin. His hand lifted up to gently pet Harry’s hair, earning a soft purr of approval in return.

"So, you see," Louis continued to speak, his fingers ruffling through locks of Harry’s hair. "We all have things that turn us on, even things that other people would find weird or disgusting. As long as we enjoy them; that’s what matters."

Harry dropped his gaze away, taking in Louis’ words. He did agree, and he felt a little better just from having his brother’s reassurance, but he still felt as though it was wrong of him to get pleasure from something so filthy and disgusting.

"Even getting a boner from somebody pissing on them?" Harry bluntly asked, turning his eyes back to Louis, needing more reassurance from him.

Louis slowly licked the corner of his top lip and nodded his head, the thought of Harry becoming hard from something so explicit made his body flush with heat. “Even that.” He answered, keeping control of his voice.

Lowering his eyes again, Harry let out a tired sigh then relaxed against Louis’ chest, feeling grateful that he had spoken about his thoughts. He smiled when he felt Louis’ hand lightly graze his scalp, a gesture that always made Harry feel content in any moment they shared.

"Thank you, Lou."

Louis smiled to himself then pressed a second kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “No problem, babe.” He replied, his voice soft and gentle.

The programme on the TV continued to play out as they both sat in a comfortable silence. Louis’ eyes were away from the TV screen while his own thoughts filled his mind. He was glad that Harry had shared his worries with him, and he was happy he had made him feel better.

Louis stared over at the far wall of the room as he thought, his mind going over what Harry had told him. He felt a sudden glimmer of excitement sweep through his stomach, uncontrollably curious to find out more.

—

Quietly closing his bedroom door behind him, Louis shuffled his feet along the landing carpet, trying to be as silent as possible. He purposely stepped over the creaky floorboard outside of his Mum’s door, not wanting to wake her after her night shift. He continued to walk quietly, approaching the bathroom with each step he took.

Before Louis reached the door to the bathroom, he stopped and turned his head. His eyes peered at the closed door of Harry’s bedroom, making him think about the conversation they had shared just a few hours before. His stomach filled with the same tingling of excitement as earlier, leaving him to feel eager to know more about Harry’s sudden sexual preference.

Glancing over at the bathroom, Louis suddenly thought up a forming idea. He bit his lip in wonder, unsure if he should go ahead with his plan or carry on to the bathroom. His feet stayed in the same place as his eyes moved back to Harry’s bedroom, the door only a few yards from him.

Louis felt his excitement grow as he slowly walked closer to the door, his hand reaching out to pull on the handle. He pushed the door open, making sure not to be too loud with his movements, then he stepped inside the barely lit room. He turned to close the door behind him before walking forward, his legs guiding him to Harry’s bed.

"Harry?" Louis whispered, making out the view of Harry’s body beneath the duvet on the bed.

Louis stopped at the foot of the bed, watching as Harry let out a soft groan then turned over on the mattress, now on his back. He kept still while Harry lifted his head, fluttering his eyes open.

"Sorry for waking you." Louis guilty spoke, keeping his voice low and hushed. "I need your help with something." He added, feeling his heart begin to race at the thought of his idea.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice sounding groggy from his disturbed sleep. He lifted up on the bed to glance over at Louis while his hand stretched out to flick the switch on his bedside lamp. He blinked at the sudden light in the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to them being open now.

Louis glanced down and placed his hand against his crotch, feeling an ache at the pit of his stomach. He knew he was quickly becoming desperate for a release of his bladder, being the reason he had left his own bedroom to use the toilet. Now that he was stood at the foot of Harry’s bed, with his desperation only increasing, the worries of his idea seemed to leave his mind.

"You know I wouldn’t usually wake you," Louis spoke again, keeping his voice calm to not show his built up excitement. He bit his lip as he slowly lifted his head, allowing him to see the confused look on Harry’s face, waiting for Louis to continue. "But I’m just so desperate. I need-"

Louis stopped and swallowed, feeling his body flush as he arranged his words in his head, knowing how stupid he would look if Harry didn’t feel comfortable with it. He kept his gaze on Harry, his eyes moving down the top half of his younger brother’s body, covered in his pyjama top.

"Need what, Lou?" Harry asked, hoping Louis would hurry up and take what he needed so that he could go back to sleep. His eyelids repeatedly closed, making it hard for him to keep them fully open.

Louis swallowed again and lifted his eyes back to Harry’s. “I need to use the bathroom.” He answered, sounding confident and bold. He knew it would have sounded strange, but he hoped Harry would easily understand the meaning behind it.

Opening his eyes wider, Harry stared back at Louis. He remained quiet as he processed his words, not entirely certain what he was implying. “I- okay.” He warily replied, trying not to let arousal take over him as he thought of Louis holding his cock in his hand with a stream of urine streaming from the tip.

Louis slowly walked around to the side of the bed, feeling his stomach bubble with a desirable excitement. He felt Harry’s eyes on him as he carefully knelt on the mattress, staying in the upright position. “I thought you’d maybe like to help?”

Harry blinked at Louis before lowering his gaze, dropping his eyes down to Louis’ crotch. He had thoughts and questions filling his head, making him confused and unsure about Louis’ intentions. The last thing he wanted to do was assume the wrong thing, even if the very thought of it made his boxers strain.

"How?" Harry quietly asked, reluctantly moving his eyes back up Louis’ body. He felt his cock twitch inside of his boxers from having Louis’ eyes staring back at him, almost as if waiting for approval.

"Well," Louis began, stopping as he turned his head towards the door in thought. "There’s not much to look at in the bathroom." He continued, glancing back down at Harry. "I think I’d have a much better view in here." He added, purposely lowering his tone to make his voice sound deeper than usual.

Harry gulped, feeling his cock twitch again. His body flushed with heat from the sound of Louis’ suggestive tone and from the way his eyes were staring down at Harry, locking their gazes together. His lips remained closed, knowing that if he spoke his voice would come out weak and uncontrollable.

"I didn’t think you’d mind it that much if I did it in here." Louis spoke again, keeping a serious face with his eyes on Harry. The building arousal on Harry’s face was the reason for Louis’ increase of excitement, just knowing that he was making Harry feel as excited as he did was enough for him to want it even more. "Or on you." He added, raising an eyebrow.

Harry’s cheeks flushed at Louis’ suggestion. His stomach tingled with pleasure and his heart was beating fast beneath his chest, the possibility of his new kink happening with his brother made him overwhelmed with arousal.

"So, do you think you can help me?" Louis asked, not meaning to sound so impatient. His hand dropped back to his crotch, teasingly rubbing his palm against his cock to make him groan in his throat. "Really need a piss. Please say yes, Harry."

Harry quickly nodded his head before swallowing again, his mouth opening as he watched Louis’ hand lift to grip the top of his boxers in preparation. “Yes.” He answered, his voice barely a whisper.

"Ask me for it, Haz?" Louis told, unable to stop himself from slipping into the pleasures he felt. He hooked his fingers inside of his boxers, ready to pull them down.

Harry blinked then looked back up at Louis, his arousal completely taking over him now. “Please piss on me, Louis?” He asked, making his voice sound sweet and innocent. He felt his body shiver when he heard Louis groan, the sound making his cock twitch again and grow harder in his boxers.

"Take your top off, love." Louis instructed, using his fingers to push his boxers down to his knees. He watched as Harry lifted his top up and off his body, exposing his bare chest. "Put it under you, baby." He added, carefully taking his cock into his hand.

Doing as he was told, Harry placed the top underneath him, making sure it was spread out enough to soak up any mess that would be made. He glanced up at Louis before he lay flat on his back, his hand instantly slipping down to his boxers, moving beneath the fabric to grasp his erection.

"You ready?" Louis asked, shuffling closer to Harry’s side, still on his knees.

Harry nodded his head then bit his bottom lip. “Only if you’re sure you want to do this.” He replied, wanting Louis to be comfortable with it.

A small chuckle left Louis’ mouth. “Bit late for backing out now.” He told, knowing he was more desperate than before. He glanced down into Harry’s eyes and he gave a warm smile. “I’m sure, I want to.”

Receiving another nod from Harry, Louis looked down at his crotch. He watched as Harry pushed down his boxers to show his hard cock, already being stroked in his hand as he waited for what was about to happen. His own hand guided the tip of his cock to Harry’s stomach, “Here?” He asked, wanting to have the best place for Harry to enjoy.

"Can you- lower?" Harry nervously asked, feeling his cheeks flush at his question. He felt his nerves slipping away as Louis smiled and nodded before pointing the tip of his cock further down, hovering above Harry’s crotch.

Louis felt the bottom of his stomach tighten and his body shiver as he finally let himself go. He let out a soft whimper and watched as a stream of his urine left his cock in a thin line, hitting against Harry’s pubic bone.

"Fuck." Harry moaned under his breath, feeling his entire body tingle at the hotness of Louis’ urine flowing down onto his body. His eyes stared at the sight while his hand stroked his cock at a fast pace, his wrist flicking at different angles and his thumb rolling on the tip to give him more pleasure.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping around his body, Louis let out a low groan. He kept his eyes on Harry’s hand, moving fast on his hard cock, while he moved the stream to fall closer to Harry’s erection, making him moan out at the warm liquid on his length.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry moaned, a little louder this time. He felt his stomach tingle with pleasure as his hand moved faster, making him whimper and moan at the feeling of his fingers stroking Louis’ urine up and down on his cock.

Once the final drop left the tip of Louis’ cock, he gave it a quick shake then sat back on his ankles, letting his actions settle in his mind. His eyes watched as Harry continued to pleasure himself, quickly stroking his cock to bring himself closer.

"I’m so close, Lou." Harry moaned, repeatedly bucking his hips up from the bed. He could feel lines of urine dripping down his sides to reach the top underneath him, stopping it from soaking into the mattress. He turned his head to glance at Louis, suddenly thinking up an idea as more tingles filled his stomach.

"Lay back for me, Louis." Harry instructed, keeping control of his hand to drag the pleasure out. He waited until Louis was on his back before he lifted himself up and moved closer to him on the bed, keeping hold of his throbbing cock.

"What are you up to, Haz?" Louis mused, seeing a glint in Harry’s eyes. He gave a curious smirk as Harry shuffled closer to him, kneeling beside his shoulder.

"I’m gonna cum on your face, just how you like it." Harry replied, feeling his cheeks flush at his explicit tone. He heard a gasp leave Louis’ lips as his hand continued to stroke fast on his cock, allowing him to reach his orgasm.

"Fuck, yeah, Louis!" Harry moaned, attempting to be as quiet as possible. His muscles clenched and his head began to spin as his orgasm hit and his cum spurted out of his cock, streaks of it hitting Louis’ cheek and neck.

As Harry began to relax from his high, he dropped to lay back down on the bed. He turned his head to glance at Louis to see him scooping Harry’s cum with a finger before placing it into his mouth, greedily lapping up every drop.

"You really like cum, huh?" Harry noted, looking amazed as Louis licked his finger clean, most of Harry’s cum now gone.

"You really like piss." Louis cheekily shot back, instantly seeing Harry’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. He felt his heart drop as Harry looked away.

Without waiting for Harry’s approval, Louis wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer in to him. He pressed a long kiss to Harry’s forehead then rubbed his back, grateful that Harry seemed to relax against him.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound so harsh." Louis quietly apologised, feeling guilty for his crude remark. He lifted a hand up to sit in Harry’s hair, letting his fingers softly play.

"Thank you for doing that, Lou." Harry spoke, feeling more content just from having Louis’ fingers playing with his hair. "I knew you wouldn’t judge me."

Louis smiled to himself, feeling his heart soar with adoration for his little brother. “Thank you, too.” He replied, twirling bits of Harry’s hair around two of his fingers.

"For what?" Harry asked, lifting his head to look up at Louis.

"For cumming on my face." Louis bluntly answered, giving Harry’s scalp a gentle scratch. He grinned wide when he heard the sound of Harry’s laughter fill the room, enough to make him laugh along. He kept his smile in place as the laughs subsided. "For letting me make you feel good." He added, with a more serious tone.

Harry smiled then dropped his head back down to Louis’ chest. “Love you, Louis.” He sleepily mumbled, letting out a tired sigh before yawning.

"Love you, too, Hazza." Louis softly replied, still playing with Harry’s hair. He smiled, feeling relaxed in the silence of the room. As much as he wanted to sleep, he knew they needed to wash away their mess. "We should clean up, love." He knowingly advised, even though his body had sunk into the comfort of the mattress.

Harry hummed in reply, followed by an unrecognisable response. He yawned again then settled himself on Louis, already letting sleep take control of his body.

Louis grinned again, enjoying the warmth of Harry’s body pressing into his own. “We’ll sleep for a bit first, then.” He reasoned, carefully reaching his hand out to flick the switch of the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, my tumblr is: dirrtylarry.tumblr.com  
> I have written more larry smut one shots on there, and I also like to give advice to anyone who needs it :)  
> It would mean a lot if you had a look and see what you think of it!  
> Thank you x


End file.
